Fairytale
by Lady Lokari
Summary: Elizaveta drops by Mattie and Gil's house to see how they're doing, but Gilbert thinks shes up to something. Is he right? Or is he just being suspicious of an old friend?
1. The Visitor Arrives and Departs

**(A/N) This is just a quick fanfic I threw together for one of my classes. I will write another chapter if you all really want me to, but this was intended to be only one chapter, despite the cliff hanger. This is also my first PruCan, and I'm not entirely happy that I actually wrote a PruCan. However, I am happy to present you with Fairytale.**

* * *

"L-Liz? What are you doing here?" The white-haired man said, totally surprised. He looked the woman over carefully, and decided that she hadn't changed at all. Her chestnut brown hair still curled the way it did, and her green eyes still shined whenever she saw him. Could that mean…? No. It couldn't be. Or could it?

She adjusted her brown leather bodice nervously. Under it she wore a white, puffy, long sleeved shirt. Her skirt was a shade that was all too familiar to the red-eyed man. It was a shade that matched his eye-color exactly. It made him uncomfortable knowing this.

He ran a hand through his shock of white hair. Despite what his hair color suggested, this man was actually quite young; 29 years to be exact. His red eyes suggested something else: this man was an albino. The woman before him opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again, thinking better of her words. They stared at each other for a few moments before a voice came from behind the man.

"Gilbert, who's at the door?" another young man spoke. This man had blond hair with a wayward curl sticking out, his blue eyes staring quizzically at the white-haired man from behind a corner. When he saw the young woman, he smiled and came towards

the door. "Elizaveta, how nice to see you again!" he said happily, not noticing, or choosing to ignore the tension between the two at the door.

Elizaveta turned to face the other man and smiled kindly. "It is good to see you too Matthew."

"Get out."

"What?" Liz and Matthew said simultaneously.

"Get out of here! I don't want you near my home!" Gilbert shouted at Liz.

Both Elizaveta and Matthew were surprised, but Matthew recovered more quickly. "Why would you tell her that? She's done nothing to you!"

_Oh, but she has._ Gilbert thought. _She broke my heart years ago, but I can't tell him that. He never knew that I loved her…_

Elizaveta turned slightly, as if to go, and said, "Maybe I should go…"

Matthew wouldn't have any of that. He hooked his arm into hers and led her into the house, "Please, stay with us for a while. I'm sure Gil would love to hear how you've been." He said, shooting Gilbert a look that could kill.

Gil couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Did his boyfriend just welcome that witch into his home? He followed Matthew and Elizaveta into the den that was littered with photos of him and Matthew. Matthew and Liz had sat on the couch and began to talk to each other about their lives since they had last seen each other while Gilbert stood awkwardly near the doorway.

It had only been a short while, but Gil couldn't stand it anymore. "Mattie, can we talk? Privately?"

"Sure…" Matthew said warily, excused himself from Elizaveta, and got up to follow Gilbert through the door that led into the kitchen.

As soon as they were safely through the door, Gil took Mattie's hands and spoke to him in a sincere, yet noticeably frustrated voice. "I really don't think she should be here."

"Oh? And why not? Is there something you haven't told me about her?" he said, tearing his hands away from Gilbert.

Gilbert swallowed hard. "No… I'm just getting an odd feeling. We haven't seen her since college. I even tried to get a hold of her, but she had practically disappeared." He suddenly thought of a song: Alexander Rybak's 'Fairytale'. He continued quickly, before Matthew had a chance to speak. "But maybe this is our chance to get a new start."

Matthew's face softened. "That's the Gil I know. You should apologize to her." He said. He looped his arm through Gilbert's and led him back into the den.

The three of them sat and chatted for some time about their lives. Matthew sat comfortably, snuggled up against Gil, who sat across from Liz. Eventually, someone brought up the matter of lovers.

"I was married to Roderich for a while. Do you remember him? He was the quiet, but handsome pianist. Anyways, he got too busy with his music, and our marriage fell apart. So, how about you two?" She asked, obviously not wanting to talk about her ex-husband.

Mattie jumped at the chance to talk about his relationship with Gilbert. "Gil and I have been dating for… maybe 5 years now? Yes, that seems right. We've been so happy

together, it's almost unbelievable!" He beamed at Liz, who smiled back, but with a hint of malice that only Gilbert seemed to notice. Then Matthew's expression changed to one of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, we've been talking all this time, and I haven't thought to offer you a drink or snack. Would like some coffee and cookies?"

"Sure, that would be lovely." Liz smiled, turning to look at Gil with snake-like eyes.

Matthew got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the young woman alone with Gilbert. He attempted to bring the conversation back to life. "So, how is Roderich? I haven't seen him in years."

"He's fine. But are you really that happy here, with Matthew?"

"Yes." Gilbert said seriously. "I love it here in Canada. New Prussia is a great community, and I'd no sooner leave than I'd jump into a vat of acid."

"Oh really? What if you came away with me instead?" she asked seductively.

She had to be kidding. "No, I wouldn't." he said.

"You've grown so cold towards me. Let's see if this warms you up." She said. She got up, sat in his lap, and kissed him on the mouth.

Matthew chose that exact moment to come out of the kitchen with his tray of coffee and cookies. He dropped the tray with a crash and stared at his boyfriend and the woman who he had thought was just visiting to catch up.

Gilbert pushed her off his lap and away from his lips. She landed on the floor with a loud thump and a cry of pain. Gil stood up and looked at the spot where Matthew had just been before retreating into the kitchen.

Gilbert ran after him until he came up to the room Matthew had just locked himself in. "Mattie, let me in."

"No!"

"Please…" Gilbert pleaded with him. _This not how it was supposed to be_ he thought, fingering a small box in his pocket. Inside was a gold band, with silver maple leaves, and a diamond in the center. It was supposed to be on Matthew's left hand.

It was now or never. "Matthew, open the door, or I'll have to break it down."

The door opened a crack and a pair of watery eyes peered out from behind a pair of glasses. They widened when he saw that the white-haired man was on one knee holding out the box. The door suddenly flew open and Matthew jumped out of the doorway right into Gilbert's arms. Mattie's eyes unleashed the flow of tears they had been threatening, though this time it was due to the wave of happiness that surged through him.

Supposedly without reason, Gilbert apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Matthew said, pulling back to look Gil in the eyes.

"For not telling you this sooner. I was once very deeply in love with Elizaveta. But my brother, Ludwig, noticed the relationship was getting unhealthy, and reasoned with me. I finally saw sense and ended it. She was devastated."

Matthew pulled away and ran down the stairs without saying a word. Gilbert followed him nervously. Liz was still sitting on the floor when they reached her. She quickly stood up and sneered defiantly at them.

"I suppose you just proposed to him, like you were planning."

"How did you–?" Gilbert began, a look of shock on his pale face.

"Please. I've been watching you for years. Ever since you broke up with me, actually. It's so adorable how you're surprised at that fact. But seriously, it's time to quit playing. Come with me."

Gilbert looked between his current and past lovers. The choice was clear to him. He shook off Matthew, who was clinging to his arm, and stepped towards Elizaveta. She smiled, and Mattie gasped with dismay.

"No."

"What?" Liz's smile disappeared.

"I said 'No'." Gil stated very slowly, so as to emphasize his words. The woman's face turned a nasty shade of violet.

"Nobody dares say 'no' to me!" She screamed, and lunged for him.

Time seemed to slow. Matthew reached for Gilbert to tug him out of the way, but was too far to reach him in time. Gil reached in his pocket, and pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pocket and flicked the knife attachment out.

Time returned to its normal speed and Elizaveta plunged herself into the knife she had no way of seeing in time. Her face was twisted into a morbid mask of pain and surprise. Gilbert pulled the knife out and she convulsed in pain, then crumpled to the ground.

After a moment, her body began to shimmer and glow. It then exploded into a glimmering veil of dust-like particles. Gilbert turned to face Matthew, coughed, and then smiled at him.

Matthew hugged the white-haired man close to him and cried a little. "I thought I had lost you!" he sniffled.

"It takes more than a witch to take me out." Gilbert smiled, petting the other man's hair to soothe him.

"I'm just glad it's all over now. " Mattie said with his face pressed into Gilbert's chest.

A cool breeze blew through the house from an open window. Gilbert suddenly shivered and heard a faint voice on the wind. _I'm not finished with you, Gilbert._ It whispered eerily. _Not by a long shot._


	2. I Love You

**(A/N) Just a short, connecting chapter. You all better appreciate this though. After two days of writer's block and a couple hours of re-doing my files, this is what I have. And no, they did not have sex. If they did, I would definitely let you know. Next chapter should be more interesting, so no worries.**

Mattie was up and about early the next morning worrying about, of all things, the wedding, which they hadn't even picked a date for. Gilbert got up some time after his fiance (oh how he loved saying that word) did, and found him sound asleep on the couch. Gilbert smiled and pulled a blanket over his lover. Matthew shifted slightly, but did not wake. Gil walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

While he sat in his bird patterned boxers and sipped his coffee, he thought about the previous day. It had been very stressful, and it was clear that they were still in a state of shock, though they were calming down and returning to their normal routine quite rapidly.

Sometime after Gilbert's second cup of coffee, Matthew strolled into the kitchen, stretching and yawning. Gil stood up, and wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist. They smiled at each other and Gil pressed his lips to Mattie's.

Mattie hummed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around his husband-to-be's neck. Finally he broke the sweet embrace, and pressed himself against the white-haired man. "I love you," He said happily.

"And I love you."


End file.
